A Bad Day Turns Into Happy Hour
by jacckfrost
Summary: Hiccup has a had a bad day. Luckily he has the best boyfriend ever who goes by the name of Jack Frost. (A short bath AU oneshot. A tiny bit of body worshiping.)


Here you go, guys! This was apart of my short prompt time. It is super, super late but I guess that's how I role.  
I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A Bad Day Turns Into Happy Hour

This had been one of the worst day he had ever experienced. Hiccup had woken up late because apparently the power had decided to go out sometime in the night making his alarm dysfunctional. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even get to make himself a lunch and he'd had to run to the bus stop in order to catch the bus.

When he got to work the latte machine had gone berserk because Snotlout had thought it was a good idea hit it when their old latte machine was a bit slow. The machine had spewed cream and chocolate sauce all over the floor. They had had to shut the cafe down for an entire two hours to clean up the mess. To make it all worse, Hiccup had gotten in trouble for taking too long to clean it up.

Now, he was currently walking home in the rain because he had missed his bus. It had been his turn to lock up and the keys had been thrown under the counter somehow. It had taken some creative thinking to be able to get them out.

He sighed, he was absolutely soaked. He was hungry and he just wanted to sleep or maybe get laid. Both sounded fine, too.

He smiled a little; the only good part of this day was who he was coming home to. Jack had had a day off today so he would be relaxed and happy. With a little luck he would make some hot cocoa for Hiccup and then snuggle with him in bed.

When he finally reached his door to his apartment he almost cried in relief. He opened the door and walked in, dropping his bag and coat onto the floor. He looked up to see Jack sitting on the couch wearing sweats and a sweater with a game controller on his lap. He wasn't looking at his game, though. He was staring at Hiccup with something akin to sympathy and shock in his eyes.

Hiccup smiled and tried to swipe his wet hair that was dripping in his eyes from his face, "Heya."

* * *

Jack paused his game and took a swig from the bottle Coke that sat beside him. He had had the day off and it had been beautiful. Usually he and Hiccup planned their days off so that they could be together but it just so happened that today was his alone.

It had been storming all day, occasionally raining. The gentle claps of thunder could be heard all day, sometimes the tiny thuds of rain as they hit the window could be heard as well. It was all fine with Jack, though. He liked having lazy days, he usually liked his lazy days with a serving of tired, cuddly Hiccup but he was doing alright.

Jack looked up as he heard keys being inserted into the lock. His eyebrows raised and his mouth dropped when a soaking wet Hiccup stepped through the door. He dropped his bag and coat onto the floor and they fell to the ground with a squishing sound.

Hiccup was an adorable mess. His jeans slumped against his legs and they were only held up by his bony hips. His white shirt clung to his thin torso and his cute nipples could be seen through the wet material. His hair hung in his face, dripping into his impossibly large, green eyes. His mouth was set in a small pout that made him seem like he was ten years old, pouting over all the cookies being gone.

Add some whip cream and Jack would eat him right up.

Hiccup moved the wet hair from his face, "Heya," he said.

Jack got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his boyfriend. He put his hands on either side of Hiccups face and looked him in the eyes, "Hot chocolate and a warm bath?" He asked, lightly rubbing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"Please," Hiccup whimpered.

Jack nodded and leaned in to kiss Hiccup on the nose before turning and walking towards the bathroom. He took time with drawing the bath, making sure to add bubbles and the musky, forest scent that he knew Hiccup loved. Every time they tried having a bath together it always ended badly and by 'badly' he meant they always ended up having sex. Jack would let his boyfriend enjoy this bath alone.

Once that bath was on its way to being full he went to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate just the way Hiccup loves. One mug of milk, heat for two minutes, six spoons of chocolate mix, one shot of cream, heat again for forty seconds, two circles of whipped cream and three shakes of chocolate sprinkles. "It's a science," Hiccup had explained once.

He brought the steaming mug back to the bathroom and put it beside the tub. He leaned back and surveyed his work; the tub was filled with hot water, bubbles, and scents, steam rising into the air calmly.

When Jack went back to get Hiccup he saw him sitting against the door in nothing but underwear, he was rubbing his fingers through Toothless' fur. He looked content beside the slight shivers that were coursing throughout his body. His wet clothes were in a pile beside him.

Toothless was a special cat and Jack figured that besides him, Toothless was Hiccup's favourite living being. Hiccup had grown up in a harsh family, no mother and a father that only thought of success. On top of that, his father was allergic to everything that moved so there was no chance that Hiccup could have had a furry friend.

Of course, that hadn't stopped him. According to Hiccup, he had accidentally kicked a stone at a young kitten on the street and had felt bad. He had carried the injured kitten back to his house and stuffed him in a plastic bag so that he could carry him through the house and to his room.

That's where Toothless (who was missing a tooth, thus the name Toothless was bestowed) stayed for two years without Hiccup's fathers knowledge. When Hiccup had moved out, he had taken his best friend and spilled the truth to his father. Jack really wishes he had been there to see the look on stuffy Stoick's face.

Even Jack can see that Hiccup has a special bond with his now four year old cat. When Jack had asked once Hiccup had shrugged and said, "I was a lonely boy that was fed up with the world's unfairness and I met another creature who was exactly like me. I guess you could say that we saved each other."

Jack cleared his throat and Hiccup looked up at him with a lazy smile. Toothless looked up too, and then glared at him. He must know that Jack was here to take his Hiccup where he couldn't follow. Jack walked over to Hiccup, sidestepping the glaring cat.

"Bath's ready," he said, looking down at his boyfriend. Hiccup held out his hand and Jack took it, pulling him up.

They walked to the bathroom and Hiccup's face lit up at the sight of the steaming bath. After he was undressed, he gingerly grabbed the edge of the bath and lowered himself in. His eyes slid shut and he sighed when he was fully submerged. Jack smiled and ruffled his boyfriend's hair appreciatively.

He made to exit the bathroom but was stopped abruptly when a wet hand gripped his wrist. He looked down to see Hiccup looking at him with pursed lips.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Um, nowhere?" Jack asked uncertainly.

"That's correct because you're coming in with me."

Jack's eyebrows raised but he wordlessly started undressing. When he was finished he got into the tub behind Hiccup, beanie still on because beanie hair was the worst. Hiccup leaned against him and sighed. Jack wrapped his arms around his small boyfriend with a smile. He was confident this could still end without bringing sex into the equation.

He must admit that he did a pretty good job on preparing this bath. The water was just at the right temperature; hot but not hot enough to be scalding, there wasn't an overpowering amount of scent, just enough to faintly smell the freshness of the forest and he had gotten the amount of soap just right, not enough to leave residue on the skin afterwards but enough to soak all the dirt and grime off.

Hiccup reached for the mug of hot chocolate and sipped it. Once he had put it back, Jack moved so that he was in front of his boyfriend and facing him. He grabbed the cloth on the side of the bath and dipped it in the water. He reached out and gently took Hiccup's slender arm in his hand. He started rubbing the cloth over Hiccup's skin and Hiccup's eyes fluttered shut.

He watched in fascination as the skin rose slightly to form goosebumps. He looked at the many freckles that were peppered over his boyfriend's arms and on impulse; he leaned down to kiss one. From there he didn't stop, he started moving up the arm, kissing every freckle that he passed. When he reached Hiccup's collarbone, he leaned down to suck a bruise onto the skin, smirking when Hiccup gasped quietly.

Jack started doing the same on the other arm, taking note that Hiccup was starting to squirm more and more. He started rubbing the cloth up and down the brown haired boy's chest, taking care not to go down to low.

When he looked up it was to see a flushed Hiccup, biting his lip and looking at Jack with lust covered eyes. It was a couple seconds later that Hiccup threw himself at Jack, lips seeking out lips.

Jack laughed; he wondered if he and Hiccup could ever have a normal bath.

* * *

Outside of the now considerably steamier bathroom a cat that went by Toothless sat licking his paws, ignoring the obnoxious noises that were coming from the bathroom.


End file.
